


Agent 606

by myfangirllove



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Maybe angst, Multi, PLEASE DONT ATTACK ME, agent seven, agent yoosung, im shit, just a random idea in my head, this is my first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfangirllove/pseuds/myfangirllove
Summary: You can't just erase the past because sooner or later, it's going to hunt you down. That's just what happened to Yoosung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story i've ever made. Please no hate. Im smol

With just a simple  phone call, Yoosung's world seems to be crumbling up.  
Yoosung is also a secret agent, an agent from a secret association of SKY university. No one knows, not even the rfa, not even his boyfriend, Seven.  
He quit being an agent for a year  now. You can't just erase the past because sooner or later, it's going to hunt you down. That's what happened to Yoosung.  

Last week Yoosung keeps getting calls from an unknown number, the contact was blank and Yoosung tried to hack into the location and device of the caller for the past days.

   
It rang again, Yooosung knows that something weird is going on. He's contemplating over answering the call or not. He wants to know what they need, he needs to know what he's going to face. After the 4th ring, he picked up his phone and answered, "Hello Yoosung Kim speaking".  


"Agent 606, you're in danger. Other agents are gonna clean up you place. 

Pack everything and run. This is an immediate order!", and it's off.  


Yoosung didn't waste a minute and quickly packed his clothes, laptop and... guns. For the past year of his life, he never thought that he's going to touch those again. As he picked up his  gun, all of his repressed memories of being an agent flows into his mind. His agency would never call like that if it's not a big and dangerous trouble. He have to act quick but.....  


Another ring.  


His lock screen just showed the handsome photo of his boyfriend Seven as he was calling. Sense of realization struck him really hard as he realized that he was going to leave the rfa and his boyfriend. Yoosung doesn't know what to do, he seems paralyzed as guilt and sadness filled his body.  


He let the phone ring, he didn't answer as he continued to pack everything then leave everyone behind.

 "Wooohoooooooo, i'll take my lovely Yoosung on a dateeeee!!!!" Seven sang while running around the house. Even though he's an adult, Seven still have his childish antics. That's what Yoosung loves about him, even though his pranks are annoying , whenever he's with him, he feels free and doesn't need to act serious and adult like. He can be childish when he's around Seven. Seven is his safe haven where he can be himself and doesn't need to worry about being criticized.

  
"Luciel! We all know how much you love Yoosung so you can shut up about it!" Saeran shouts from the other room. He really likes Yoosung. Yoosung was the first person whom he feels comfortable to when he escaped Mint Eye. Sure, the whole rfa is a really welcoming and warm family to him but Yoosung was the first person he opened up to. Yoosung was really persistent to be his friend. He visited him almost everyday though he's busy in university. He felt so guilty after what he did to Yoosung but Yoosung forgave him really fast like nothing happened. He felt extremely happy when he found out that Yoosung was dating Luciel. He doesn't show it of course but he was happy that his idiot of a brother can find a good match for him.

  
Then there was a knock on Saeran's door. "What do you want?", Saeran asked, knowing that it was his brother whom he expects to bother him again.

  
"I can do this on my own but i have other things to do, Can you locate Yoosung's location for me? It'll be better if you can hack your way into his phone's camera and mic"

  
"Are you seriously asking me to stalk your boyfriend for you? Are you kidding me?"

  
"I'm serious here. I'm worried, he didn't answer my call, he didn't reply to my texts and I've been calling him for the past 5 minutes and there's still no answer", Luciel explained worriedly.

  
"He must've fallen asleep or doing something else. Let's not jump into conclusions here. Plus haven't you hacked into everyone's phone already? I bet you listens to Yoosung's snores every night", Saeran tried to lighten up the mood by teasing his brother but it didn't work.

  
"No, i know Yoosung. He always pick up my calls and he have LOLOL background music as his ringtone, i'm pretty sure that he'll wake up if that's what he'll hear. Please?"

  
"And why can't you do it?"

  
"Because i'm gonna try to check if he's in his dorm. I just want to know where he would be if he's not there"

  
" Okay , you can leave now", Saeran said whilst Seven tried to hug him as gratitude. He just pushed him away and started to hack into Yoosung's.

_Hello! This is my first fanfic and i’m really sorry if it’s ugly :/_


	2. Chapter 2

Seven drove to Yoosung as fast as he can, he doesn't care about speed limit at all. He's worried as hell and his guts are telling him that something bad is gonna happen.

  
As he was about to reach Yoosung's dorm, he noticed a suspicious truck exiting the building. It doesn't have a plate number and just like him, drove really fast.

  
The building was quite silent and not a lot of people are around. Nothing scary, probably because a lot of students go to their homes during the weekends. As he reached Yoosung's dorm room , he expects a mess of junk foods and Yoosung on his computer playing LOLOL. But no, he saw nothing. The room is cleared and literally empty. No chairs, bed, fridge and even the tv is gone. Seven's eye widened as he shakes in fear of what could have possibly happened to Yoosung. He spoke to the landlord of the building about Yoosung. The landlord just told him that a man claiming to be his uncle gather all his stuff and Yoosung left way before that.

  
Seven came home as fast as he can as he rush into Saeran's room. He didn't knock and just opened up the door to see Saeran still on his computer doing what he's told.

  
"Did you find anything?" Seven asked as he was trying to see what Saeran was doing.

  
"Weird enough, none. His sim card seems to be unplugged at the moment and there's one contact here that i think you might want to look at. And also, Saeyoung, did you encrypt something in Yoosung's phone because the phone is really hard to get in. Took me over an hour"

  
If Seven was scared earlier then he's terrified now. He didn't do anything. As much as he,s aware, Yoosung can't code. It's either someone encrypted Yoosung's phone first or Yoosung's can and is hiding something from him and the rfa.

  
"Give me the contact. Do you remember the secret camera i installed in Yoosung's room? Hack it, check any suspicious activities starting last week. Gonna check up on you later"

  
Seven left abruptly as Saeran became worried because of his sudden seriousness.

❤❤❤

It's been a day since Yoosung's disappearance but it already drove Seven crazy. The contact that Saeran gave him doesn't have an atual location unless someone have a house in the middle of pacific ocean. He haven't eaten anything and Saeran was starting to worry more about both of Yoosung and Saeyoung.

  
"You know you can just check the messenger right? He might've ttalked to the others as well"

  
Saeran's voice and sudden appearance startled Seven. He didn't think of that as he was too focused in using his ways to find his Yoosung. He logged in to the messenger as fast as he can to check the chats.

707 entered the chatroom

Zen: Finally! You and Yoosung have been gone so long. 

Jumin: I presume that they are still having their honeymoon stage

Jaehee: I'm glad to see you back Seven. You've caused distressed as we we're worried that somethiing happened.

MC: Welcome back Seven! Where's Yoosung?

Seven's heart dropped as he realized that they too don't know where Yoosung is.

"Are you gonna tell them? I didn't told them yesterday because i want you to be the one to do it", Saeran told Seven as he was about to leave this room.

"Also, remember, you have me and the rfa, you don't have to keep it to yourself. We're here to help you"

Saeran's words struck Seven. He was too scared that he wasn't able to think properly. He's not the only one worried. Rfa loves Yoosung as much as he love him. He was being selfish by trying to keep the situation on his own. He picked his phone up again and typed.

Seven: We have a problem. He's missing and it seems like another hacker is involved.

Zen: What?! Again?! I'm tired of all this hackers!

Jumin: You're such an idiot Zen. We have 2 hackers in this chat -_-.

Jaehee: What happened? Can't you hack into his location?

MC: Did you check his dorm?

Jumin: Are you okay?

Zen: Did Trust Fund Kid just developed EMPATHY?!

Jumin: Shut up you narcissist butt face

Mc: Can you both stop?

Saeran: I believe we have more serious matter to face than you two bickering -_-

Jumin: Sorry

Zen:......

Seven found himself smiling. He didn't know that trust fund kid and his brother.

"So you and Jumin hanging out means something else's now?", Seven shouted for his little brother to hear.

"It's not like what you think!"

"So does Jumin Han makes you scream?" , Seven felt happy even for a moment. He realized that he shouldn't let his worries burden his happiness but that doesn't mean that he'll stop looking for Yoosung. As time pass by, Seven can't help but get more scared for the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment down below any ideas that you guys might want to add in the story . Thank you . next chapter will be in a few days


	3. Chapter 3

Yoosung was as distressed as Seven. He feels guilty and he didn't want to leave them especially Seven but he have to. After the call, Yoosung headed to the agency . He have to know what's going on. If the agency worry about his safety, he's pretty sure that this thing that he was about to face was dangerous enough to attack the rfa as well.

  
Yoosung got in to his car as fast as possible. He drove inside a forest, where his agency was based. When he got inside, he was greeted by his ex-boss, Mr. Fields.

  
"Nice to see you again, Agent 606. I never thought that our next meeting would be like this".

"What's going on? I already left a year ago. My jobs were clean and no one knows about this. Who and what's gonna cause me danger?"

"Our server was hacked last week. And everyday, messages from an anonymous person comes up. They were photos of you, in the university, in the grocery store, your dates and even the most recent rfa party. You were one of our best agents and it's part of our contract that we are going to protect each other in the agency when something happens. Even if you left, you're still part of the Agency" .

Yoosung appreciated how much care and love the agency gives every member of it. Unlike other's where they are forced to do their work. Being honest with himself, he did miss the agency, not just the dressing up but also the ability to act like someone else. He believes that he have better acting skills than Zen.

"Can't you guys hack the location, device or anything that the hacker use?"

"We tried but nothing else came up. Our best hacker, Reika, was at an another mission in United States so she can't help. Our current hackers are trying their best to find out the culprit but it's best if you'll just hide so we can assure your safety".

"You know that whatever i do, that thing is going to find me and if it doesn't , it's going to attack my friends"

"Then we'll need an another hacker, someone whose good enough to find the hacker. Also someone who can protect you from any other danger"

Yoosung already have someone in mind but he doesn't want him to get involved. He can't even think of how they will react if they found out. Rfa is the most loving family the he have but right now, he doesn't know if they will trust him again after everything.

Yoosung picked up his phone and send a voicemail to the first person whom he think will be his best shot.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Saeran, meet me at the park in the university, tomorrow at 12 noon. I need your help. Don't tell anyone".

❤❤❤

Saeran just came out of the shower when he realized that someone left him a voicemail. He felt relieved and excited to tell Seven when he saw that it was from Yoosung. He opened it up and felt shivers all around his body. He felt frustrated and worried when he heard Yoosung's voice, it sounded serious and immediate. If Seven found out about this, he'll definitely run and cling onto Yoosung, and attack him for not telling him the truth. After all that happened, Saeran opened up to Seven and lying to him feels like betraying him again. 

He prepared his clothes and bag for tomorrow as he try to sleep.

Saeran didn't get much sleep as he was worried for Yoosung's safety. He was surprised when he saw Seven in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them.

"Why are you cooking?", Saeran asked as he was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I just realized that we are too stressed out in trying to find Yoosung that we haven't eaten anything since", Seven tried to answer brightly even though he can't mask how worried he still is.

"Who forced you?"

"What made you-"

"Oh, it's MC", Saeran cut him off as he checked the messenger where everyone especially MC is scolding them for working themselves too hard and not taking care of their body.

"Okay, that's true but they are correct especially i dragged you into this. You should look in the mirror. Did you even had any sleep? Yoosung wouldn't want this to happen"

He was speechless, he felt guilt ran over his body as he realized that he was gonna see Yoosung first instead of Seven. He felt bad for not telling Seven anything.

Seven noticed his brother's distress and decided to flicked his forehead. "What the hell?!", Saeran exclaimed, startled and that broke his train of thoughts.

"What you thinkin' about?"

Saeran can't lie to Seven anymore and told him what happened.

"What?! Why did he call you and not me? No offence but why? Did i do anything wrong?"

" I don't think it's you. I'm not trying to make you worry more but it sounded dangerous. I only told you this because i feel like that i'm betraying you if i didn't. You can follow but don't show yourself. I'm pretty sure that Yoosung will run away if you did that"

Seven doesn't know how to respond. Why would his Yoosung won't ask for his help. Did Yoosung hate him and doesn't want to see him anymore? He can't wrap his brain around everything that Saeran just said.

"You know, we can talk about this more while eating breakfast, it'll get cold plus we need the energy for later", Saeran said as he sat himself into the chair, ready to eat Seven's cooking.

As Seven sat he remembered when he asked Saeran about the camera and asked, " Did you find anything from the cameras?"

"I did actually, since the past week, Yoosung have been ignoring the call from the contact that i gave you but in his last day when he answered, he just stopped and began packing his stuff. Did you know that Yoosung owns guns? Because i didn't"

Dropping his spoon, Seven was jaw dropped. His innocent Yoosung have been hiding things from him. He didn't even know that Yoosung touched a gun before. " What happened after?"

"The people who brought all his appliances, they definitely look like the Men in Black. They have the suits and glasses plus they work really swift and fast. Professional movers in suits is what i'll call them."

"I think you'll have to ask Yoosung about all of this because if he didn't , i'll ask him myself"

"I already told you about not showing yourself!"

"He's the love of my life Saeran, now it feels like he's a different person. He didn't even ran into me for help, i feel like i don't know him anymore", Seven exclaimed as he was in the brink of tears. After he lost Saeran for the first time, he promised himself that he'll protect everyone that he loves. he can't lose Yoosung. He doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that it was a bit OOC so i'm really sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Saeran and Seven drove different cars so no one will notice that Seven's following. Seven parked his car far for the park so he can easily hide through the bushes.

He saw Saeran waiting in one of the free benches at the park. After a few minutes, a man with polished and side swept blonde hair sat with Saeran. Seven squinted his eyes and realized that this man was Yoosung. He dressed differently , rather than his usual blue sweatshirt , he was wearing a white polo shirt with perfectly ironed black pants. He looks somehow similar to Jumin. His heart skipped a beat and he just want to just run and kiss his lover. He stopped himself and just listened to the mic that's installed in Saeran's clothes

Saeran was growing impatient every second, worried about Yoosung's current situation. Hearing Seven's heavy and nervous breathing in his earphones is not really helping. He watch as people pass by, looking out if there is anyone that looks suspicious. He was startled when a professional looking blonde guy suddenly sat next to him.

"Hi Saeran"

His eyes widened at the realization as it was Yoosung that he was sitting next to.

"Yoosung? What's with the outfit change?", Saeran asked, somehow amused with Yooosung's new look.

"I need your help. You're good with secrets and best in hacking. I need your skills this instant", Yoosung asked, more like commanded. Completely ignoring Saeran's silly question.

The twins can't explain what to feel. Seven just want to ask Yoosung about what's going on and Saeran is just speechless. Yoosung sounded different, he's voice is stiff and it sounded desperate. He also noticed the rush in Yoosung's voice and expression as he waited for Saeran's answer.

"Why? Why didn't you ask Saeyoung for this? we're both aware that he's the best. Why didn't you told the rfa? why did you leave so sudden? Don't we mean anything special to you? Saeyoung is out there, panicking on what the fuck is going on? Why did you call me?", Saeran asked all the questions he have in his mind, hoping that Yoosung would actually answer him.Hoping that there's an acceptable answer that can help ease his brother's worries.

Yoosung was about to answer when there was a gunshot heard behind them as a man with a masked grabbed Seven with his gun pointed in Seven's head.

"Saeyoung?!", Yoosung and Saeran exclaimed as they saw that the redhead was held captive.   
Seven being an experienced agent have experienced different kinds of danger. He looked at Saeran and signed that they should go away from the attacker.

When Seven saw that the gun was at a considerable angle, he elbowed the attackers stomach and used the opportunity to tackle him causing the gun to be thrown away.

With the commotion in front of him, Yoosung was torn between helping Seven out or running away. "If i stay, i'm just gonna keep him in danger", Yoosung thought as he was planning to run away.

"Stop being a fool, even if you run away, he's still in danger. We all are. Man up and i think Seven might need our help. Look!", Saeran said as he pointed to Seven whose on the top of a passed out man who used to be the attacker.

"He seems to be a comfortable couch. See!", Seven said as he sat at the poor man's back.

Saeran noticed the stunned expression in Yoosung's face and dragged the blonde to where the redhead is. Yoosung doesn't have any idea what to do,How to explain and he can't even think of the idea of running. He have the Choi twins with him and if he try to run away, he's just gonna fail.

As Yoosung was about to talk, Seven suddenly started to blabbering.

"I'm really sorry! I don't know what i did wrong but please talk to me. Please don't blame Saeran of why i'm here, i forced-"

Seven was cut off by Yoosung's lips onto his. When Yoosung let go of him, he saw tears run down Yoosung's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just want to protect you guys. I don't want you to get involved into this. I shouldn't have left without any notice", Yoosung cried out as more tears are flowing into his pale face.

"You're right you shouldn't have. So can we get a proper explanation now? .... Actually, no. I want to have an explanation with the whole rfa. I'm calling Jumin and everyone else", Saeran said as he pulled out his phone and texted everyone in the rfa. His expression says it all, he may look really pissed but his eyes shows worry. he didn't know that Yoosung's life is in danger. "Stubborn man! , If he knows that he's in danger then he should've just called us. He knows we have enough resources to help him in this kind of situations!" . He's not mad at Yoosung but worried about what could have happen if Seven is an idiot with a weak and limp body. Yoosung could have gotten hurt in an instant.

As Saeran turned his head to face the couple, he saw them sitting on one of the benches with Seven clinging onto Yoosung, His head on the crook of the blonde's neck. The visible shaking in the redhead's body concludes that he's crying. Yoosung was motionless, he just listened to what Seven have been saying, he doesn't care if people will start staring at them.

When Saeran started to contact other rfa members, Yoosung sat at the nearest bench where Seven then followed and sat beside him. Seven felt a huge wave of happiness inside him as he saw his lover beside him, safe and sound. Even though he have a lot of questions to ask, he ignored it and suddenly hugged the boy beside him.

"I missed you so much. I did everything i can to find you. I love you so much, i don't know what i'll do if i lose you. Please don't leave me again", Seven mumbled those words as he let his own tears go in to Yoosung's shirt. His grip on Yoosung tightened as he began to speak. 

"I'm sorry everything turned out this way. I didn't know what i was doing. I don't want you to get hurt. I thought i was doing the right thing. Please forgive me." 

Seven lifted up his head and touched Yoosung's cheek. He wiped off the young man's tears and kissed him. It was short and gentle and he whispered, "It's okay as long as you're fine".

Saeran smiled at the view and just waited his friends' reply at a considerably far distance from the couple to give them their much deserve moment on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not update frequently because school things :/ Sorry i don't have time management skills to write more :( Hope you still like it though


	5. Chapter 5

The trio came back to the choi's bunker and waited for their friends to come and start their 'meeting'. 

"Why can't i just do this in the chatroom?", Yoosung asked, clearly hates the idea of announcing everything in person.

"So that you wouldn't run away again. Plus they'll appreciate it more if you do it this way", straight after Seven answered the question , the doorbell rang.

When he stood up, he saw a really amused Saeran looking at the monitor. When Seven took a peak, he saw everyone's confused look trying to figure out the Arabic questions from the door.

"As much as this entertains me, i think we should open up, Yoosung's getting anxious you know", Seven told Saeran as the other twin let their friends inside their home.

Everyone greeted the blonde and the twins as they all sat into the living room.

Jumin speak up first and asked, "Can someone care to explain on what is actually going on? I think we were worried enough and we want to know the truth"

"Aren't you too forward Jumin?", MC said as she noticed that silent Yoosung whose head seem to be floating around somewhere and didn't even acknowledge Jumin's question.

Seven's hand slowly hold onto Yoosung's which startled the young man and said, "I think we should go slower and we want to know everything that you can share with us now". The redhead slightly squeezed Yoosung's hand for comfort.

"I'm sorry everyone, i didn't mean for things to turn this way.......*sigh*....I've been running away from my family for quite some time now and they found me last week so i needed to hide for a moment", Yoosung lied,with the look of guilt on his face to deceive his friends. He didn't want to do this but he can't just reveal who he really is to his friends and if the agency found out, they'll be in real trouble.

Jumin obviously didn't buy Yoosung's lie as he questioned him as why would his parents hunt him down. Luckily, Yoosung is aware that Zen is pretty sensitive in this topic because Zen just defended Yoosung, "Yoosung have his own reasons you know. I'm pretty sure that you are also aware that parents are not necessarily nice and perfect".

Of course, Yoosung is aware that Seven and Saeran knows that that's not the true reason. "The less who knows the better. I can talk to Saeyoung and Saeran about all of this later", Yoosung thought as he saw the look on the twins' face.

Except for the troubled and pissed twins, the day went smoothly with the members trying to 'comfort' Yoosung and enjoying the each others company. After everyone said their goodbyes, Yoosung prepared himself to tell the twins what's going on and the reason of their supposedely meet up in the park.

He faced the twins and said, " Saeyoung, Saeran, I need your help"

"Is this about your family feud huh?", Saeran sarcastically replied. 

"Yes, it's about my family.My second one"

"Yoosung, can you just say everything straight?", Seven pleaded. He was confused on why Yoosung lied and what happened in the park and if Yoosung's life is in actual danger.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm an agent"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i'm crappy at this. I'll try my best for a new better chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know if i'm still going to continue this. Sorry .

"Are you serious? You can't be. You didn't just join an organization because I'm an agent right? I mean why would you even and you're a college student. You won't have time to do jobs if you are", Seven rambled and catches his breath afterward.

"Saeyoung, how did you finish school while being an agent?"

"My agency funded and----. Wait, you're not saying that-"

"Correct, SKY has a secret agency where they hire people with extraordinary abilities throughout a process of tests", Yoosung clarified as he saw the twins' jaw drop.

"So about what happened earlier. What the hell was that? Is that one of your guys or someone else", Saeran asked.

"I don't know who that is and that's what I called you for. I didn't call Saeyoung since I don't want him to be a part of this but seeing what happened earlier, he's can be their target too"

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"A few weeks ago, someone hacked into the agency's server and started to just post random photos of me anywhere I go. On my dates, grocery shopping, school and the agency thinks that those are hinting for an attack. We think that the brain in this issue is in one of my previous works. I still don't know which one have enough resources to hack into the agency and spy on me".

"You think someone harbors hatred towards you? Are you still in the agency?"

"I'm not. I already quit a year ago. I was clean, I ran away from all signs of the works I did before. The agency just told me about the problem because it's part of the contract to always help out if the whole agency is in danger"

"Wait, so that stupid agency just called you to have you back?! Don't they have other agents to help and just save you?!", Seven snapped as he realized how dangerous it'll be for his Yoosung.

"Of course they'll call me! I might be the hacker's target. I'm not the Yoosung that should be saved every god damn time. I'm different from what you think I am!", Yoosung fired back as he felt insulted by Seven's outburst.

"I'm sorry. I can't just have them to take you away from me. That life, it's dangerous. I grew up with it. And why can't I come with Saeran?"

"Because you're childish", Saeran jokingly insulted his brother. "But Saeyoung is right, the more brains the better you know, plus as much as I hate to admit this but he's a better hacker than I am"

Yoosung have no choice but to bring both Choi's (get it? hahahaha I'm hilarious). As much as he loves Saeyoung, he doesn't want him to see his past life. Yoosung has done horrible things, things that he's ashamed of. He fears that Saeyoung will be disgusted, disappointed and even mad if he found out about everything. He knows that Saeyoung is an agent too but it still doesn't help the fact that Saeyoung might leave him.

"Okay since I can't argue with both of you, Saeyoung can come too. You should start packing so we can leave first thing in the morning", Yoosung said, quite disappointed that he can't do anything to get Saeyoung out of this.

As Yoosung's approval left his mouth, Saeyoung was about to hug him when the blonde turned around and left, leaving Saeyoung with hugging the air. He just faced his brother and pouted. Even with his ridiculous face, Saeran knows that Yoosung's sudden coldness hurts Saeyoung, a lot actually.

Since Yoosung doesn't have anywhere to go to, the twins suggested to have Yoosung stay in their place for the night. 

"Good night! See you guys tomorrow", Saeran said as he entered his room. "Now it's time to solve a more important problem"

That left Yoosung and Seven in the living room. A really awkward atmosphere emerged throughout the whole room. Seven was staring intently at the blank screen of his computer while Yoosung is somehow doing the mannequin challenge on the sofa.

"Saeyoung", Yoosung broke the silence. "Sorry"

A moment later, the arms of the redhead were wrapped around Yoosung. No more words have been said but they are happy. They want to cherish the moment because they don't know if they'll have more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down below your thoughts. I need to know how to improve this :)


End file.
